Sokka
|image = Image:Sokka.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = Sokka disapproves of this page |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Sokka Thunderaxe |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 17 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Avatar: The Last Airbender |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 2175 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = N/A |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = N/A |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = wiselymarked / markofthewise |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Masamune}} Information Sokka is a member of the Southern Water Tribe, once a large community, but greatly reduced due to the war with the Fire Nation. As the son of Chief Hakoda, apprentice of Master Piandao, and best friend of Avatar Aang, Sokka has a big and important future ahead of him... at least back home. The past several months he spent as part of Team Avatar alongside his sister Katara and friends Toph, Zuko, and Suki. Although he lacks the power to bend the elements, he makes up for it with his keen mind, his weapon mastery, and his never-ending sense of humor. Pre-Game History Sokka is from Luceti, a place he has been for nearly two years previously. This has had some significant effects to him - He's over two years older than when he first started his quest (he's six months from being eighteen). In that time he's studied under the famous Japanese swordsman, Okita Souji, in Tennen Rishin-ryū for over a year. Likewise he spent much of his time refining his skill in smithing learned from Piandao, making him a skilled smith. Though his inventiveness took a back seat in the somewhat high tech setting of Luceti, he studied technology and other sciences extensively during his time there. Having fought in the drafts agains the flying Spartan-esque "Third Party" has toughened up Sokka considerably and he's become used to death and killing, having learned to adapt to it. Physically he's also grown (he's 5'10 now) and has a less wiry physique, now being more muscular, having longer hair, and even a beard. (His icons have been modified to reflect these changes.) With his canonmates, Sokka is comfortable with most of Team Avatar, though the losses and returns of some of the gang (namely Zuko and Toph) has left him a little disconnected to them. He's engaged to Suki, having been so for months, even making things 'official' on the night of their engagement with some hanky panky. He remains extremely close to his sister, by virtue of her being the only one who has stayed consistent for him during his time there, so her loss will be very keenly felt. Unfortunately in those eighteen months, he's only seen Aang twice, briefly, and thus may have a hard time reconnecting to him - though not impossibly so. Beyond his canonmates, Sokka considers Winry (Fullmetal Alchemist) and Fenimore (Tales of Legendia) to be his closest friends, as well as several other people he's made friends with. Of course, he's no stranger to the concept of people vanishing and reappearing with no recollection of who he is. Game History Personality On the surface level, Sokka appears to most as a goofy kid prone to self-inflicted pain and constant sarcasm. In fact, he once described himself as just the "Meat and Sarcasm Guy" when he found himself trapped between a rock and a hard place (literally). But in spite of first appearances, there's a bit more to Sokka than just a carnivorous kid who likes to crack jokes. Before he began his quest with the Avatar, Sokka had spent several years as the oldest male in his tribe that consisted mostly of older women and children. He developed an overinflated ego due to his status as the protector of the tribe, was skeptical of bending, and was something of a chauvinist in his opinion to women, since traditionally men did all the hunting and fighting in the two Water Tribes. Because he had lost his mother at a young age and even had difficulties remembering what she even looked like, he tended to rely on his younger sister, Katara, to do a lot of the motherly things he missed out on. Unfortunately he tended to consider those sort of things to be things like cooking, doing his laundry, and other menial tasks. Because the Fire Nation had robbed him of his mother (and in a way, his father too), Sokka has long held an animosity towards the Fire Nation. In spite of his stubborn nature, it is notable that of all of the Avatar's companions, Sokka was often the quickest to learn from his mistakes and apply those lessons to his life. He quickly gained a respect for the bending arts thanks to Aang, a respect for women after being bested by Suki, and acceptance for people of the Fire Nation after becoming allies with Zuko. Because he was the oldest of the initial group, at first Sokka fashioned himself the leader of the group. In some ways he still considers himself in that way, though most decisions are made as a group, but it's usually his voice of reason and planning that his friends rely on. Despite his tendency to sometimes be as childish and immature as Aang, Sokka was always the most focused on the mission and making sure that not only did they stay on track, but they did it without being followed and without running out of coin or food. He usually fancies himself as a pessimist (though not as much as before) and likes to see things in terms of the big picture, often pointing out that they can't always stop and help everyone they come across. In spite of his usually focused attitude, he is known for making rash decisions at times or worse, overcomplicating things that would otherwise be simple. These tend to lead him into making embarassing mistakes that usually hurt him more than it does his pride (though it varies). Perhaps his greatest strength is that in spite of his many failures, his stubborness and persistence keeps him ever giving up. Unlike his companions, Sokka wasn't able to use bending powers. Although he usually tried not to show it, he sometimes felt second rate to his companions, who were all master Benders. He usually made up with this with his assortment of weapons, that he gradually improved his skills with over time. Perhaps a larger contribution was his resourcefulness and technical expertise, which he used to come up with several tricks or devices that would help the team on various ocassions. When Sokka was finally able to find a swordmaster of his own, the rest of the team soon found themselves bored, unmotivated, and not knowing what to do without Sokka around to liven things up and keep them on task. Although he still has some insecurities about his failures and is well aware of his own limitations as a leader and warrior, he tends to keep an upbeat attitude for the sake of his friends. He's quick to forgive and very protective of the people he cares about. Appearance As a member of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka is similar in some way to Inuits of Earth. His skin is darker than most people on his world, he has brown hair that he keeps in a 'warrior's wolf tail' (aka a high ponytail), and bright blue eyes. Due to his time in Luceti (as mentioned above), he's grown past his usual canon appearance and no longer is as lanky as before. He's grown up a bit, grown his hair out some, put together a respectable beard, and has the physique of the sort of person who does smithy work daily. He stands about 5'9 now. Living in a village with clean, running water at all times has improved his own sense of hygiene and he usually keeps himself pretty clean and presentable. He does, after all, have a girl to impress. Abilities, Skills and Talents Sokka has no special powers. He had magic in Luceti, but those powers are game-specific and will naturally be lost. What he lacks in bending, he makes up in other ways. Beyond his own keen intelligence and resourcefulness, he has developed into a sword master capable of standing his own against tough opponents, even those with special powers. He also is unmatchable in his skill with the boomerang, being able to use it so accurately that he can use the mathematical concept of angles to hit an enemy without seeing them, just by seeing where they're attacking. Aside from that, he's a proficient hunter and tracker. He can skin an animal and cook it (but it won't taste that great) and can construct crude explosives if he has the materials. His time in Luceti has helped him develop into a skilled blacksmith, proficient in doing things the 'old fashioned' way or with machines. Limitations and Weaknesses Moe girls. They are terrible!! Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Characters Category:Fandom